1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to military antennas for applications where high-gain, high-peak and -average microwave power, compactness, and ruggedness are requirements for Directed Energy Weapons (DEWs) and radars.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In-order-to meet the radiated power and tunable waveform requirements for DEWs and radars, high-gain, high-peak and -average microwave power antennas are needed. The antennas must be compact and rugged to give reduced electromagnetic (EM) and visual signatures and to survive under various battlefield conditions such as high-wind, extreme temperatures, vibrations, etc. The antennas need high-gain characteristics above 30 dB.sub.i to make the prime power system, power conditioning and power managing systems, HPM source, ancillary equipment, and the overall integrated system highly efficient, low-cost, and compatible with mobility and maneuverability requirements for light forces. Practical applications of EM directed energy systems on the tactical battlefield demand the highest achievable antenna gains for the minimum antenna physical cross-section. These attributes are at obvious conflict. The desired size of the antenna is governed by the sizes of the available prime movers and their road and transport-ability. It is desired that any DEW antenna be no larger than the size of a standard tactical shelter. The antenna should have a gain of 30 dB.sub.i or better with a main lobe beam width of on the order of a few degrees. It should represent a major improvement over present parabolic dish and horn designs.